


On The Steps of the Palace

by Benvoliocombeferre



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Cinderella AU, F/M, French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benvoliocombeferre/pseuds/Benvoliocombeferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cinderella AU that someone on tumblr asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Steps of the Palace

It wasn't until Azelma looked out of the carriage that she saw the long queue of party guests, including well-dressed men and ladies wearing beautiful dresses of many different designs and colours. Her dress was only a light tone of blue, nothing compared to what she saw before her, though her hair was in an intricate, french-braided, crown-like style, something she had admired on other ladies over the years. And the glass, crystal-like shoes that she wore were beautiful, but also extremely delicate and uncomfortable.

She closed her eyes to assure herself she wasn't dreaming, that all of what was happening was a reality. She was actually at the very ball that her stepmother said she would absolutely never be. If only the cruel Augustine could see her now, oh how she would be furious!

"Mademoiselle," the coachman interrupted her thoughts, "Part of my job is helping you step out of the carriage."

"Oh, right," she gave the coachman her hand and carefully descended to the ground, "Thank you so very much," she still could not fathom how that man had once been a stable horse a mere hour ago, how the carriage she rode in used to be a pumpkin, and how the horses pulling that same carriage were once little mice that she would sing to in the garden.

All this would be gone when the clock strikes Twelve, she kept saying to herself, you have 5 hours to enjoy yourself before it all is taken away.

Azelma made her way over to finding out what the hubbub was about. She overheard a few ladies speaking of the prince who was in search for a bride, Prince Jean Prouvaire, son of the King and Queen. Azelma thought back to the times she heard her stepsisters, Margot and Florette, talk about the Prince, though all she ever remembered hearing them say was that he was handsome. But was he kind or empathetic?

Azelma waited in the line as it moved forward and was at last inside the Palace doors, surrounded by magnificent flower arrangements and other elegant decorations. The main ball room doors opened soon after her arrival and the crowd filed inside as music started playing. Mostly everyone was either dancing or conversing with others. Azelma saw from afar a long table with refreshments and more ornate bouquets. Realising that she hadn't eaten an actual meal in weeks, she pushed through the crowd towards the table and as soon as she reached it, and ate first morsel of food that she could get her hands on -though she made sure to take small bites and to chew slowly. She also helped herself to the first beverage she could find, inhaling its scent before taking a sip. It tasted a little too bitter for her liking, but the bubbles in the liquid overpowered the taste. The table was beside a window where the drapes hadn't been drawn shut, displaying a marvellous view of the night sky. Captivating as it was, the window wasn't large enough to possess the moon within view.

"Perhaps I'll see it from a balcony," Azelma whispered before turning around and scanning the ballroom for a balcony door.

Nothing. She eventually made her way out of the ballroom and into the main hall. She spotted a door leading to outside and went through it.

A content smile spread across her face as she removed her uncomfortable glass slippers. She carried them in one hand as she strolled to the edge of the balcony and placed them on the railing. The view of the night sky from a window was nothing compared to it now. The moon was in view and there weren't any trees blocking the way. She sighed in remembrance of her lost sister, "wherever Ponine is now, I hope she is looking at this moon too," she muttered.

"If only it were possible to travel to the stars," a gentleman's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Azelma turned to her side to see a man standing a couple feet away from her, "Yes, that would be lovely." She couldn't see him too well, but he looked lively, no younger than nineteen at the least. "Might I say that you ought to announce yourself in the future Monsieur. I might have been frightened."

The young man cleared his throat, "A thousand pardons Mademoiselle, I never meant anything by it. Allow me to introduce myself," he respectfully bowed in greeting, "My name is Jehan."

"Pleased to meet you, Jehan," Azelma held out her hand before Jehan gently held it to his lips, "I find it interesting that you have a similar name to the prince."

"I believe you aren't the first," he chuckled, unsure about whether or not he should ask for her name.

Silence fell for a brief moment before Jehan spoke again, "So, if you don't mind, may I ask what brings you here tonight Mademoiselle?"

"It's usually not my idea to go out and about, but I believe I felt the need to get away for the night, or at least I had the opportunity to escape from my current living situation for now. I don't know if I have a specific reason for it. May I ask you the same question?"

"I guess one could say that I have connections to The Royal Court, but if it were my decision, I wouldn't have come tonight. I haven't ever found myself to be energised by big groups of people."

Azelma nodded in agreement, "I guess I can say the same, I'm rarely fond of giant parties. Though, if not yours, then was it your parents decision that you come?"

"Indeed, they don't want me sitting in the Palace library by myself anymore. They plan to arrange a marriage for me, that is why I am here."

 _He must be the son of a Baron,_ Azelma thought.

The music in the ballroom was still audible from where they stood on the balcony, only it was a lot softer.

"I know this song," Azelma thought back to her mother singing to her when she was a child. She began quietly humming the tune to herself.

"As do I, would you like to dance?" Jehan removed his cloak and draped it over the railing before he held out his right hand.

"Oh," Azelma was about to reach for his hand, "I'm sorry, but I've never danced before, I don't know how to."

"Slow dances are easy to learn," he took her hand in his and placed the other on the small of her back, "that I can assure you."

Azelma glanced into his genuine eyes, "Alright, I shall follow your lead then."

She allowed herself to be guided along the stone tiles of the balcony, her bare feet becoming colder and colder, along with the rest of her frail body. Jehan was gentle in his mannerisms, turning slowly and being careful not to step on Azelma's toes. He also began softly humming along to the song near Azelma's ear, "I must say that you are doing very well for someone who hasn't ever danced."

"Well you are a grand teacher," Azelma cooed. "But I regret to say that my feet are beginning to freeze, so I must stop," she broke away from Jehan and stumbled on her heels to reach her glass slippers, "I would still love to continue dancing with you once I warm up."

"Then let's get get you inside," Jehan lifted his cloak from the railing, "I insist that you wear this at least until we do," he placed it over her shivering frame.

"Merci beacoup," Azelma quaked as they went back into the hall.

"The pleasure is all mine Ma Chèrie," Jehan added, "are you warming up now?"

"Yes, yes thank you. I don't think anyone has ever been this kind to me before," Azelma slipped her glass shoes back on.

"I feel both sorry and honoured to hear that, no one deserves to be disrespected, especially innocent girls like you."

If only I were as innocent as you think I am, she mused, "You have a sweet way with words Monsieur Jehan."

"I am glad you think so," blood began to rush to Jehan's cheeks as he spoke.

Azelma noticed him blushing and giggled, "I think I'm ready for that second dance now."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've posted on AO3, feedback would make my day :)


End file.
